


This is Right

by AllisonDiamond



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cover Art, Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Love, Realistic, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonDiamond/pseuds/AllisonDiamond
Summary: Being here with Karen is alright, Frank supposes.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prompt_fills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/gifts).



> Fulfilling the second request (Frank Castle/Karen Page) in the form of a drabble (100 words) and art:
> 
> The enemy of my enemy is my friend. I have a soft spot for teaming up against the (villain_of_the_week) and/or saving the other in a dire situation without hesitation. No explicit scenes and no death!fic, please.  
> Further inspiration:  
> Magic curses, telepathy, truth sera, fake dating or being stuck in a time loop - I can't get enough of fluffy things like that. Or keep it real; a (violent) slice of life, what-ifs, genfic, continue where 2x10 left off after Frank saved Karen... anything you like. ;)

“Frank.” She turns around and trails her fingers down his face. “I’m happy.”

He relaxes under her touch. “Yeah, me, too.”

“I’m glad.” She smiles softly at him. “You deserve to be happy.”

He turns around, the blanket slipping slightly from him, and sits uptight. He laughs. “I don’t believe in shit like that, y’know, Karen. But this is alright, I guess.”

“Yeah?” She rests her head on his shoulder. “I like this. Being with you. It feels nice.”

He runs his hands through her hair and smiles. “I guess this shit is nice.”

She laughs. “I guess it is.”


End file.
